


Wait for it

by Becangle



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becangle/pseuds/Becangle
Summary: Bobby arrives on Love Island and doesn't quite know how to handle Mia, a beautiful enigmatic girl that he can't seem to make laugh.How can he romance someone who sees through him and his jokes?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	1. do better

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lauren for beta'ing!

“If you fancy Bobby, please step forward,” the sultry host of Love Island called out.

Bobby stood tall, stretching out his back to cheat an inch or so, trying to look confident, like he wasn’t shitting bricks that all the girls were disappointed by him. He never thought he would make it here- he knew why he’d been picked- comic relief. Making him the first one to come out seemed like overkill. He couldn’t even pull some kind of ‘saving the best for last’ joke. He was the first. And he could feel their disappointed, guilty gazes as each of the girls stayed in the line.

“Oh no, girls. Look at how cute he is. Those freckles,” the host pointed out, pinching his cheek. 

Bobby forced a smile, hating the performative pity. Nothing genuine about any of it. “You ladies have no idea what you’re missing,” he said, outstretching his arms trying his best to look unbothered. 

The girls stayed still, most avoiding looking back at him. Except for one. _Mia._ She met his eye, and didn’t move forward but seemed to be studying him. Assessing him with her bright blue eyes, judging if he was worthy. It sent chills down his spine, the way she looked at him, exciting him but also terrifying him.

This was excruciating, his mates back at the kitchen were never going to let him forget about this. Bobby humiliated on the telly instead of just the Glasgow clubs like most weeks. He shouldn’t be surprised, he expected it when the guys had slapped him on the shoulder, encouraging him. Wishing him luck and making him promise to leave some girls for them. As if he was competition for any of them. What a joke. He was a joke. 

But still, it hurt that none of the five women stepped forward for him. Couldn’t be bothered to even look at him.

“Bobby, no one stepped forward for you, but you still get to choose any of the girls. Which girl would like to couple up with?”

 _Great, now I have to force someone to be paired with me._ He swallowed, pushing down the inadequacy already swallowing him whole.

“In that case, the lucky lady stuck with me is Mia.” He walked towards her, boldly- he could at least pretend not to be embarrassed that none of the girls fancied him. 

Mia smiled, a little cold, but that seemed like her vibe. Not exactly mean, but distant, serious. She was fucking gorgeous- all the girls were, but she was the only one of the bunch to be an actual model. Tall and thin in a bright red one-piece swimsuit with light brown long hair, piercing blue eyes, and a mole delicately decorating her cheek. Hot in that way that looked manufactured in a lab. Not fake or artificial, but perfect. He had to look like a right gowk next to her. 

She stood at his height. Another bad sign, most girls he dated had been at least a few inches shorter. Most girls were weird about height, anyone taller than 5’5 dismissing him immediately- Bobby always felt like it was dumb, what did it matter if you liked the person if they were taller or shorter? But somehow it always mattered to the lasses he liked. 

“Hi, I’m Bobby,” he said nervously, bracing himself for her reaction. 

Her eyes were even more engaging up close- vibrant, sparkling. She wasn’t smiling but there was a playful glint in her eye that drew him in. He could see why she was a model; five seconds of looking at her and he was utterly captivated. She wasn’t warm and inviting, instead cold and aloof, and yet magnetic somehow. 

“I’m Mia, pleasure to meet you,” she said simply, reaching out her hand to meet his, quickly turning her gaze towards the next islander being introduced. 

Gary bounded out, surveying the girls with an easy confidence. Curvy redhead Shannon stepped forward and he chose her immediately. 

Next was Jakub. It made Bobby feel a bit better when none of the girls stepped forward for him. Jakub handled it less well than Bobby. Jakub flared his nostrils and angrily muscle-man posed for the women as Bobby chuckled, watching the display. 

Beside him, Mia stood silent but he caught her watching him carefully. He strangely liked the way she assessed him, watching him but not embarrassed to be caught out, an ease with herself as she tried to figure him out. Luckily, Bobby knew he was a complicated person. Too complicated for anyone to easily dissect. An onion of a man, but better tasting. A deep-fried cupcake maybe? A lasagna?

As he pondered his perfect comparison, Henrik emerged, introducing himself to the girls.

He looked down the line, Hope had been stuck with Jakub. If their initial conversation was any indication, she was destined for long chats about protein supplements and lifting techniques. _Poor Hope._

Mia hadn’t stepped forward for any other guys, it made him feel a little bit better- unless she was only doing it not to hurt his feelings? He frowned, hoping she didn’t feel stuck with him. 

He had to pick someone, what else could he have done?

Witchy-looking Lottie and Hope each stood forward for Henrik and he chose Lottie, bolting over to her like a puppy running to his beloved owner. 

Last out was the most handsome of the bunch, _was he walking in slow motion?_ Smouldering the whole way.

Hope let out a loud whistle of approval and Bobby rolled his eyes, completely unsurprised. When the guys met before emerging it was clear that one of the men stood about the rest as far as looks. 

Lucas. Fucking Lucas strolled out, seeming nervous. Great, he’s humble too. Fuck this perfect guy.

Bobby already sort of hated him. For being so fit, posh, a damn physiotherapist. Even Bobby couldn’t compete with him in giving out massages. And his rival had been nice, warm, and kind. It didn’t seem right. The perfect specimen of man, how could Bobby compete with him? He couldn’t. None of them could. He felt any confidence he still had leaving him- a deflated shell with a goofy accent left in his place.

“If you fancy Lucas, please step forward.” 

His heart sank in his chest, realizing that Mia was shifting beside him moving forward towards the hunkier man. 

Of course, all the girls moved forward. Except for Shannon, who held back, enclosing her arm around Gary’s. Gary looked downright chuffed to the only one not pied off for the guy who could have a part-time gig as a Korean supermodel. 

Lucas smiled widely, confidently assessing down the line. What’s it like to be that damn confident? To know that all the girls are creaming themselves to be picked by you?

All of the girls were already coupled up, standing with their partners except sexy lawyer- in-training Marisol. 

Lucas smouldered down at the girls one last time before speaking, “It’s tough, you girls are all so lovely, but I have to choose, and the person I see the biggest connection with is Mia.”

Bobby let out a sigh, not even able to hide his disappointment. He shouldn’t be surprised that this girl he just met wouldn’t be his partner, he shouldn’t be gutted, but somehow he was.

He looked towards Mia as Lucas walked towards her. It was hard to read her expression, she wasn’t blissfully excited, something closer to polite boredom. The same reaction he had received when he had picked her. But she wanted Lucas? She stepped forward for _him_.

He furrowed his brow, forgetting for a moment that he was standing in Lucas’ place. The posh prick stood in front of him, “Sorry bro,” he said, not looking too apologetic.

Bobby waved his hand, “No big d, she’s all yours.” He shifted away, walking towards the host who looked at him with her already familiar pitying expression.

“Bobby, your partner has been stolen; you can now couple up with Marisol, the only other single islander.” The host continued, addressing the group, “Just because you’re coupled up now, doesn’t mean you’ll stay that way. Go get your graft on.” With that, she began a swift exit, leaving them alone in the villa, only the cameras left watching them. Airing their humiliations to their friends and family, and millions of strangers at home.

He jaunted over to Marisol, pulling her in for a hug. She stiffened at his touch, quickly pulling away. “Sorry, I’m a bit weird with hugs.”

“No worries, a bit weird with hugs. I’m Bobby.”

She paused, somehow resisting an eye roll, he was almost impressed by her restraint. 

“My name is Marisol, good to meet you, Bobby.”

Bobby had never felt such little chemistry in a first date situation. As gorgeous as Marisol was, the odds of sparks flying felt slim. 

He looked over at Lucas and Mia chatting to themselves, the man throwing his head back in laughter at something she had said.

She was funny and hot? It didn’t seem fair. Most days, he didn’t feel like either. Bobby had always been the class clown, known for his humour, but it didn’t always land. He coasted on it, embracing it as his primary personality trait. Especially when he got nervous. And Love Island was making him very nervous. 

Chatting with Marisol a bit, it was clear that she wasn’t any more interested in him than he was her. Zero chemistry, oil and water, just meant to be friends. If that. Marisol trying to probe information out of him, how was she not picking up on how awkward he felt? It was frustrating, he considered kissing her just to keep her from asking about his family, his job, his life ambitions. He loved talking about himself, but not the way Marisol was doing it- like she was studying for a test and trying to cram all of Bobby’s backstory, complexities into neat compartments.

He tried turning it around, making jokes, and she deflected, each time somehow able to turn the conversation around to him. It was infuriating. How had he gotten stuck with her? 

Lottie, Shannon, and Hope were looking like better options every moment. He had to have picked the hottest girl there? A fucking model to boot? If he was going to be here longer than a week, he would have to make smarter decisions. At least pretend to have a strategy. 

He shrugged to himself, knowing it was what it is. He made his choice and was stuck with the consequences.

“Marisol, do you like me?” he asked, interrupting her mid-question.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you like me? Fancy me, whatever?” He waited, looking towards her expectantly.

She blinked a few times. “It’s the first day, we’re all getting to know each other.”

“But do you?”

“I guess not.” Marisol shrugged, still looking confused by the question.

“I don’t either, fancy you. I don’t think we vibe. Can we just shake off all the obligations of getting to know each other and just be friends? I can’t see finding love here anyhow, I’m here for friends and fun.”

“Not here for love.” She raised a brow. Still judging him, this woman couldn’t turn it off. 

Bobby heard footsteps and had never felt more grateful for the interruption until he looked up. Mia. She was heading towards them, tall and purposeful. Something so casually intimidating about that woman. He didn’t know why but she scared him a little.

“Mind if I borrow you?” she asked Bobby, politely posh, a soothing lilting voice, looking at him with indifferent curiosity. 

“Me?” Bobby smirked, feigning a glance from his left to right, catching a glare from Marisol.

He turned towards Mia, who didn’t answer. Just continued to watch him, waiting for him to answer. Uncomfortable from her gaze, he shifted in his seat. It was like she was watching him naked, it made him off-kilter but also he was a little into it.

“Yes,” he finally choked out, as more of a question than an answer. 

“Ok, then. Follow me,” she said, simply turning to walk away.

Bobby shrugged sheepishly at an annoyed-looking Marisol before popping up, following closely behind Mia.

Why did she want to talk to him? The whole situation left him confused and a little aroused.

She sat down on a daybed, feet on the floor, back straight like she was in a perfect posture demonstration. Bobby plopped down on the bed, laying on his side, with a view of her back. A chill ran down his spine, her soft bronze skin exposed, her one-piece swimsuit wasn’t particularly revealing in the front but the back was completely open, the fabric reappearing just above her bum, the hint of what was underneath possibly sexier than anything he’d seen before. He shifted in place, telling his cock to behave as it twitched against his swim shorts.

She shifted moving against the daybed headboard, settling in next to him. Now his eyes were drawn to her long lean legs. Fuck. If it wasn’t for Lucas strolling in all handsome and perfect, maybe he could have ran his hand up and down her thigh. 

He averted his eyes, hoping to not look as flushed as he felt.

“Here because you’re already sick of the physiotherapist? I get it, I mean, look at me? You clearly made the wrong choice.” He smirked, cocking his head. Her expression gave nothing away, not even a smile. “Tough crowd,” he exclaimed, gasping. 

Mia shrugged, her lips pursed together. “Smiling causes wrinkles, be funnier.” 

Ouch.

“You wanted to talk to me?” He ran a hand up and down his arm. Bobby felt his skin grow warm and itchy at her response, not even a hint of a smile! It was unsettling. Even when people groaned at his jokes, he usually got a small, reluctant smile out of them.

“I did. I want to get to know everyone. I refuse to get trapped in a day one couple.” She shook her head. “Tell me about yourself.” 

Bobby missed Marisol’s irritating probing questions. _Tell me about yourself?_

His jaw dropped slightly, “I uh. I’m…” _Say something._ I'm Bobby. I like baking and magic and I think you’re really fit. “I guess…”

“I’ll go first,” she interrupted, filling him with a wave of gratitude. “I’m Mia, 22 I’m from Camden, I’ve been working as a model for six years now. I intend to go to uni in a few years after my looks fade.” She paused. “Or at least become less profitable. I do yoga daily and-” She leaned closer. “Did you know we aren’t allowed to masturbate here?” She shook her head. “Horrible.” 

What? 

Bobby had not expected the frankness– did she just admit that to him? To the world? She seemed so untouchable, the thought of her touching herself, well, he was going to have a horrible time of things here too.

“I like to go horseback riding, watch Italian films, and go bowling. I don’t know why, but it's a fun, incredibly satisfying game. I’m a serial dater, never had a boyfriend, never felt the need for one. My type is all over the place. Hot men, hot women. I suppose my only prerequisite is hot. Now your turn.” 

“I um. I’m Bobby. I work as a hospital caterer. From Glasgow. Never went to uni, probably never will. I bake.”

_I bake?_

He furrowed his brow. _Do better._

“What do you bake?”

“Cupcakes, cakes, muffins, bars, cookies...fudge, brownies. If it’s sweet, it’s my speciality.” He winked, _I’m back._ Confident Bobby returns.

“Hmmm.” She nodded. “I don’t have much of a sweet tooth, more of a salty and savoury gal myself.” 

_I can’t even win this girl over with baked goods, this summer is going to be long and frustrating._

“But, I’ll try anything twice,” she continued. “You’ll have to surprise me with a sweet treat sometime.” 

Mia pushed herself off the bed, his eyes focusing immediately on her perfect ass, unable to look away until she turned and faced him.

Of course, she had noticed, Mia gave him that smug confident look, making him burn with embarrassment that he had been caught drooling over her. Fuck. 

She winked his way. “I don’t mind.” 

“What?” 

“I have a nice bum, I don’t mind you looking.”

“I wasn’t…” Bobby chuckled, wondering if he looked as red as he felt. “Ok, I was. But a lady would have pretended not to have noticed.” He tutted mockingly, lightly scolding, feeling himself to return to a normal state. 

“What makes you think I’m a lady?” She raised a brow, a challenging, amused look on her face. 

“I apologize for jumping to conclusions, m’maybe-lady.” He jumped off the bed and bowed, not letting his eyes leave her, waiting for a laugh, a smile. Anything.

The corners of her mouth barely lifted, the tiniest hint of a smirk, but nothing more. There was nothing more devastating than fancying a girl and not being able to make her laugh.

His face fell, he knew it did, but he plastered on another smile, not giving up so quickly. “Is that really all I get? What am I going to have to do to make you laugh? Physical comedy? Should I find a banana peel to fall on?” He gestured to the kitchen. 

“You’re going to have to make it worth it. A smile has to be earned. And laughter?” She raised her brows. “I’ve heard my laughter is quite incredible. Maybe someday, you’ll get to experience it.”

“Worth waiting for?” 

“You’ll have to let me know,” she teased, tilting her head, as she ran her tongue across her lower lip. 

“I can’t tell if you like me or not,” he mused, giving her a half-smile. 

She moved closer, almost near enough that he could touch her, the heat of her skin drawing him in. “I like that I make you nervous, Bobby,” she said, her voice low and sultry. 

With that, she sauntered away, leaving him confused and his cock aching.

He couldn’t figure her out, who she was, but fuck, it was fascinating and he wanted to. The way she looked at him, like she saw through his bullshit and was a little into it. 

Mia turned back, her hair bouncing and loosely falling against her cheek. “And you have a nice arse too, I hope you don’t mind me looking.” She blew him a kiss as she walked away.

Bobby couldn’t turn his eyes away, watching as she headed towards Gary. He fell back onto the bed, exhaling deeply, frustrated. Never had he been so terrified and turned on by a woman. A real fear-stauner situation happening. So completely out of his league, she was bold, confident, successful…..he didn’t have a chance. She had to be fucking with him, enjoying being a tease, getting him riled up. Knowing she could have him with the snap of her perfectly manicured finger. 

But if only he had the chance to try. The things he would be willing to do for her, to her, let her do to him. If how he was feeling now was any indication, he was going to spend the summer feeling agonizingly horny.

He groaned, remembering that sneaking away to wank was out of the question. A dip in the pool would have to help, nothing like cold water to scare his arousal away.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t spend his whole summer hiding out in the pool…


	2. there’s so many things I’d love to teach you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lauren and Ben for the edit help!

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, most of you have been so kind, but I have to pick someone and this one gives me all the best vibes.” She winked. Bobby and a few of the others chuckled. “The boy I want to couple up with…is…Lucas.” 

Bobby turned towards Lucas for his reaction, of course she had picked him. He hadn’t expected any other result and to his relief, it meant Mia was single. Not that it mattered, but still…

Priya had turned up the previous night, bringing chaos or a splash of fun depending on who you asked. Bobby immediately liked her- she was fun- glamorous but a little goofy. He was less tongue-tied around her than Mia, but also less interested romantically. A classic catch-22. He hadn’t read the book, but from what he knew, it was an apt reference. If only he could be as suave and flirtatious with the girl he did fancy. There would be no stopping him, other than Lucas with his posh, perfect self. And the rest of his other failings Mia certainly would pick up on.

Bobby never confided in anyone about his fears, but suspected he might be broken. Doomed to crush on girls that didn’t like him back, while only seeing the girls who fancied him as friends. His mates always told him it was his form of self-sabotage. Pining for girls he knew would never like him protected him from heartbreak, not letting the girls he could have a future with get close hurt him. Blah, blah. He’d heard it all before. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was just a fucking mess, cursed to short-term relationships that rarely lasted longer than a package of cake flour. 

He looked over at Mia, no surprise or disappointment showing in her face that Priya had snaked her man. Her stone face gave nothing away. 

Earlier in the day, during a game of two truths and a lie, he had made one too many toe jokes and she challenged him to suck hers, sticking it towards him with a smug mischievous look on her face, knowing he would never take her up on it. 

Later she had popped up while he was laying near the pool on a lounder, sunglasses on, eyes closed, brainstorming baking ideas. “Can I suck your toes?” she asked.

Bobby coughed out in surprise, “What?”

Looking up at her, she looked completely serious. Her hand on her hip, her bright red bikini bottoms riding tantalizing low, her sunglasses perched on the top of her head. 

“You heard me,” she answered with a shrug, plopping down opposite him, settling a hand on his thigh. 

“Why?” 

“I’ve never done it,” she said matter-of-factly. “You got me all curious. I want to see if I’m into it. And see how much you’re into it….” 

“I uhhh…” Bobby’s cheeks burned. Was this really happening? How is this his life? 

“It’s ok if it’s no.” 

“It’s just…Lucas,” he called out, louder than intended.

Her brows knitted together as she placed her hands under her chin. “Yeah, what about him?”

“I um...don’t think he’d be ok with it,” he pointed out. 

“The guy I just met yesterday, that I’m ‘coupled up’ with?” She chuckled. “I don’t really give a shit. I can tell him if you want. Won’t change anything.”

If that chuckle was any indication, he couldn’t wait to make this lass laugh- the way she sparkled with amusement, it was sexier than any smoulder he had seen. As much as he knew his friends and the rest of the UK would mock him for it, he kinda wanted this girl to suck his toes. 

Bobby nodded. “Ok then.” 

“I’ll suck you and you suck me? Ok?” she asked, confirming as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

He nodded again, fuck, maybe he _was_ into this. 

She licked her lips, fuck, he was definitely into this. 

Mia moved her head down, drawing her lips around his toe, her tongue rolling on the tip before sliding down and sucking hard. Fuck. His cock twitched and he bit his lip, fighting the moan that threatened to escape his lips. 

She pulled away with a sultry, heavy-lidded look that wasn’t helping things.

“I would say you’re definitely into it,” she said gesturing to his tented pants. He shifted trying to hide what she had already noticed. 

She leaned back on the lounger, holding out her toe towards him, looking to him expectantly- a challenging smirk on her face.

Bobby reciprocated hesitantly, nervously bringing his lips around her deep red painted big toe, sucking a few times before shifting away. A little weird, there were definitely other places he would prefer to suck. 

He looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction. Did she like it? Hate it? Think it was gross? That he was gross now?

She got up from her spot beside him, clasping her hands together as she moved to leave. 

“Uh. Wait...Did you?” He didn’t even know how to finish the sentence. If he even wanted an answer. 

She gave him a coy smile pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes. “I think I’ll keep that to myself for now.” She turned and bounced away towards the kitchen.

This girl’s ability to leave him hard, needing a dip in the pool to relieve the pressure, may be a problem.

The rest of the day he couldn’t get it out of his head. It had felt nice, but more than anything he wanted to feel those lips on other parts of him. 

At least he wasn’t in any danger. He was annoyingly smitten with Mia, his head glued in her direction, but he likely wouldn’t get to choose her at the next recoupling after Priya’s arrival. He couldn’t pick her unless she wanted him to pick her. And other than sucking his toe, she hadn’t spent much time with him. Or even Lucas. 

Not that he was aware of her every movement in the villa. Just most of them…

He spotted her and Lucas snogging at the gym, but she had spent most of the days with the girls.

Despite how competitive Love Island was, the girls all seemed to be getting along pretty well. Other than Lottie, who sulked alone, bitter that no one joined her in blacklisting Priya from their friendship group.

As Priya picked Lucas, Mia seemed fine and Bobby wasn’t surprised by either incident. Mia seemed to be too chill to be that bothered. And no one seemed surprised that she picked Lucas, he was the villa catch. It seemed fitting that Priya, the new bombshell brought in to disrupt the happy villa couples, had broken up the gorgeous couple. Knowing the way this show worked, the producers had to love the excitement and potential of a love triangle between the three. 

Lucas was the only one who seemed surprised by the choice, looking over apologetically to Mia, whispering something into her ear. She patted his shoulder, whispered something back and gestured over to Priya.

By his reaction and the conflicted expression on his face, Priya had bet on the wrong horse. Why was that the expression that’s commonly used? Why not betting on the wrong sports team? Buying the wrong stocks? Picking up the wrong type of flour? 

“Sorry babes,” Priya directed towards Mia.

“Don’t be.” Mia waved her hand lightly. “It’s day two, I’m not committed to Lucas any more than he is to me,” she said with a shrug. “Besides, I don’t mind sharing.” 

Bobby’s mouth dropped open as he watched Mia turn on her ‘fuck me eyes’ and flutter her eyelashes teasingly towards Priya. 

Priya cooed, “Really?” and raised her brow. “I can’t say I do either.” She moved towards Mia looking like she was seeing her for the first time.

Mia nodded, a seductive smile forming on her lips. “If you’re willing to. He’s yours…”

“What do you say, Lucas?” Priya and Mia both turned towards Lucas whose jaw was tight, his brow furrowed. 

“Uh. Not really my thing.” Lucas seemed irritated, a flicker of annoyance showing on his face before he forced a tight smile. 

Bobby had never been more jealous of Lucas. Or more confused by anyone’s reaction to be being offered a threesome. 

“If he’s not up for it, I’m more than willing to take his place,” Bobby stepped in, gifting the girls with his trademark smirk. “It’s a tough task, but I think I might be up for it.” He winked at Lucas who glared at him, giving Bobby a small measure of satisfaction. He liked it, irritating Lucas, getting under his perfectly pressed collar. 

Turning back towards the girls, he was just in time to see Mia grab Priya’s face and bring it towards her own. Tongues entangling, arms wrapped around each other, they kissed passionately, and Bobby couldn’t look away. 

It could have lasted mere moments or hours but when they pulled away, he wes left with the realization that he was uncomfortably horny. 

Gary whistled, beginning to cheer and the rest of the group joined in, other than Lucas, who still just seemed irritated. What was with this guy? A handsome, expensive wet blanket. 

Priya laughed, whispering something in Mia’s ear. She nodded and moved over to Lucas, grabbing him gently on the arm and leading him away. 

The group broke off, Bobby remained rooted to the spot, watching the area where Mia had just been. As hot as Priya was, he was more jealous of her.

Marisol popped up behind him, a sexy, scary jack in the box to pick at his brain. 

“You gonna get in there?”

Bobby shifted his head back and forth. “Where? The pool? Not now. Too cold.” He mocked shivering, grasping his arms around his body and shaking. 

“Mia? Are you going to make a move or just sit there staring at her all summer?”

Bobby cocked his head, resisting the urge to laugh at her absurd question. “There’s my league, and there’s hers way over there…” Bobby gestured to the far side of the lawn. “Besides, why would she want me when she could have Lucas?” 

Marisol barked out in laughter. “Lucas, really?” She raised a brow. “It doesn’t take a psych major to tell that those two have an expiration date and it’s not too far off.”

“What makes you say that?” 

“The look on his face when she kissed Priya. The rest of us were titillated, maybe you and me more than others. But Lucas? Jaw tight, angry eyes. He was jealous. Mia’s clearly someone who needs someone who can handle her snogging a mate without freaking out. And that won’t be Lucas.” 

“Interesting theory, you’ll have to wait and see if it pans out. Got your eye on Lucas?”

“Hmmm. An intriguing idea. At the moment, my eye is more focused on the ladies in his life. But you never know.” She shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips. “What are you going to do?”

“Me? Nothing. I told you, here for friends and fun. Anything else is icing.”

Marisol gave him a befuddled, questioning look. 

“Icing on the cake. The cake is friends and fun. Icing is romance.” Bobby placed a hand to his head. “Is this what it’s coming to? Day two on Love Island and I’m stuck explaining my bad jokes?”

Marisol patted him on the shoulder. “Sorry, Bobby.” She turned, heading towards Hope and Lottie, a small wave of her hand as a farewell. 

Bobby sighed. It was day two. Hopefully twenty-eight more, but it would be a dangerous mistake to hold his breath. With Mia around, he would need all the oxygen he could get. 

The islanders began heading inside, beginning the nighttime ritual that involved five people battling over one bathroom. The girls had it harder, but even for the guys, it was annoying- taking turns waiting for a chance to brush your teeth. It reminded Bobby of a few years earlier when he had shared a flat with three of his friends. 

It was the only downside of the group living situation- he loved the people, the bustling activity, always having someone around. It got lonely, living alone. He’d been in his current place two years, by himself. He had family, friends, sometimes a short-term girlfriend, but it got lonely at times. Half the reason he came to Love Island was for the company.

After brushing his teeth, he washed and moisturized his face. He and Lucas were the only guys with a skincare routine, although Lucas’ was considerably more expensive and detailed than his own. Still, Bobby was always proud of his skin, his younger sister Jenna having gotten him into the habit in their teens. Makeup too- when he was in a punk band, she taught him eyeliner skills that made him pretty handy at assisting girlfriends. If only Mia needed eyeliner help…

He headed off towards the bedroom before shifting towards the stairs. It would only make sense to fill his water bottle- if he ran into Mia outside, and gauged her interest, that was a nice bonus. Marisol had been right– he should try, what’s the worst thing that would happen? A hot girl he likes says she doesn't fancy him? Story of his damn life.

He ran almost directly into Mia as she stepped onto the staircase landing, wearing flannel pants and a white tank top, carrying a water bottle with her name on it. 

“Oh hi...where are you...uh.” Bobby shuffled in place, unsure of how to continue, his brain somehow having turned to mush by the intensity of her gaze

“Heading to bed, I’m wiped. Think I’m going to crash outside just because my partner was snagged.” Mia shook her head, with a glimmer of a smile. “What about you? Off to practice impressions on the lawn?”

“What?” He furrowed his brow. “How?”

“I saw you this morning, it’s cute.” She placed her hand to his cheek, drawing it down to his neck. “I think your Jack Nicholson needs work. It’s close, but your intonation is a little off at times.”

He swallowed nervously, his cheeks burning. “And you’re an expert?”

“Not particularly, I took some acting classes a couple years ago, it wasn’t for me.” She shrugged, her nose scrunching up, as if the memory was awkward. He couldn’t picture her as being bad at anything, but he wanted to see it… 

“Maybe you can teach me, they say those who can’t do, teach.” He smirked.

She raised a brow. “Challenge accepted, there’s so many things I’d love to teach you.” Brushing her shoulder against his, she moved past him heading towards the bedroom, her light brown hair bouncing behind her. 

He waited a few moments, took a deep breath and followed her, his poor, neglected cock aching as he prepared to spend another night spooning a pillow next to Marisol. 


End file.
